This disclosure relates to a visual-field information collection method and a system for executing the visual-field information collection method.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-248844, there is known a method involving acquiring a user's action history in a game space generated by a related-art game machine, for example, PlayStation®, and setting a land value and an advertisement fee in a virtual space based on the user's action history.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-248844 presupposes a game space generated by a related-art game machine, for example, PlayStation, and hence a visual-field image that changes in accordance with a change in user's field of view is not assumed.
Meanwhile, when the visual-field image to be visually recognized by the user changes in accordance with a movement of a head mounted display (HMD) or the like, a large calculation load is applied to a processor configured to generate the visual-field image. In such a case, when a large calculation load is required for processing of collecting user's visual-field information data, which is executed in the background, the limit of the calculation processing ability of the processor may be exceeded. Thus, the visual-field image may be unchangeable in accordance with the movement of the HMD. As a result of the visual-field image not changing in accordance with the movement of the user, the user may suffer from virtual reality (VR) sickness.